


Sharing Home

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bath Sex, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams of a home together, a life together cannot go long unabated.  Inviting his lover to visit his mansion in the mountains, Heavy shows Medic the place he calls home when he’s not slogging away in the desert. Their isolation becomes a paradise for lovers never possessed of any true privacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Home

"Is not much, I know. Do not get to spend enough time at home, so looks like museum more than home," Heavy apologized, unlocking the front door to the great log mansion he called his home.

Medic stood beside him, shivering a bit in his heavy wool coat, the stinging winds of the high mountain ripping into every piece of flesh it could find and many it couldn't, stabbing through the very fibers of his clothes to assault the sensitive skin below. The night chewed at him, temperatures already quakingly low having dipped to right-out painful. His solace lay in the beautiful, starry sky above, the moon cooly observing from its seat in the heavens, and the handsome, warm bear of a man who stood grinning beside him. He looked up at the magnificent structure, then back at the snowy trail they had traversed to get there, the large, heavy truck Heavy drove now parked in the short driveway nearby. The mansion was imposing, much like his lover, crested in snow, a bulwark against the constant roaring of mother nature against it. It stood tall and proud to survey the lands below, tucked away in the Rocky Mountains where privacy and proximity to work were satisfied in reasonable proportions.

Heavy opened the large wooden door, motioning for Medic to go ahead and reaching in to flick the light switch inside the doorway. His smile was broad, his heart fluttering a bit. He was here, home, with his lover. His Medic. He was home with Medic. They were home. It was something he had imagined many nights: laying in bed, watching the snow fall with Medic in his arms, far from wars and teammates and the rest of the world. Just them, their love, their home.

Stepping inside, Medic blinked, his eyes adjusting to the change in light. When he was finally able to focus, his jaw dropped. "Not much?"

The foyer was large, an oval-shaped wool rug adorning a well-buffed hardwood floor, a small table in the center bearing a vase with some silk flowers arranged prettily. Twin staircases arched toward the middle of the room, running in a curve up to the balcony above, the woodwork carved in the images of birds and greenery, each bannister ending in a carved, wooden angel perched dispassionately, looking across the room at the other. Walking to the center of the room, Medic looked up to see an ornate, crystal chandelier was the fixture lighting the room, assisted by a few wall-mounted lamps. The ceiling vaulted high, with small skylights surrounding the plate that anchored the chandelier in place.

"The sun shines in during day," Heavy announced, noticing Medic's gaze. He shut the door and locked it. "Light comes through, and shines down on chandelier. When sunlight hits tiny crystals, it separates light and makes little rainbows all over room."

"Prisms?"

"Da."

"That sounds beautiful," Medic breathed in wonderment, looking forward to witnessing such a display.

"Is nothing compared to you." Heavy wrapped his arms around Medic, burying his nose in the German's hair, holding him close. The doctor melted into his embrace with a sigh, content to be completely alone with his lover, no need for the healthy paranoia he'd built up over so long. He could just relax, and be with Heavy. No interruptions, no judgments, just them.

"You flatter me, mein kuschelbär."

"I only speak truth." He planted a soft kiss on Medic's snow-wet hair. "Want tour of house?"

"Ja, that would be wunderbar. But is there a place to put our coats and bags?"

"Come, closet and laundry room are this way."

 

 

 

The mansion was true to its owner: big in every way. The large rooms bore large, plush furniture, with large tables, a large kitchen with large cabinets and a large refrigerator. A large dinner table --a sad sight, to Medic's mind, as it had only ever seated one person-- was surrounded by large chairs. A large china cabinet held large dishes and glasses. A quick glance showed they were rarely used, judging by the difference in dust between them and the rest of the room. The library was large, expansive, even. Volumes upon volumes lining wall-shelves, surrounding a large, well-worn leather chair. The television was large, the closets were large, and the bedroom was large.

Dropping their bags, Medic walked over to the bed with a grin, taking a seat on it and judging its firmness. The thing was enormous, twice as wide as Heavy and at least a foot longer. It had to be custom-made, along with the sheets, blankets, and the big, heavy quilt that lay atop it. It clashed with the rest of the room, so Medic assumed it had emotional significance. A wooden post rose tall at each corner, holding up a wooden canopy, sheer sheets tied back at each corner, able to be draped across and close the bed off to the outside world when one craved privacy. The pillows were even big; plush things piled at one end.

Beside the bed, a smaller, child-sized bed sat, much plainer but still lovely, made of old wood, carved lovingly and with clumsy skill. It was not the work of a carpenter. It was the work of someone who cared deeply, and wanted to make something lasting for someone important to them. The sheets were bright and colourful, like a child's.

Heavy headed over to that bed and laid down Sascha, patting her as she came to rest, the mattress creaking under her mighty bulk. He smiled down at her, then turned to his lover, enjoying the sight of him sitting on his bed. Briefly, his mind flickered to anticipation of holding Medic in his arms, sleeping with him in that bed, comfortable and safe. The mental image quickly transitioned to the doctor lying naked on his back, legs spread, begging him for something far more illicit. "Is bed good?"

"It is enormous. Even you can stretch out here. I like it," Medic laughed, bouncing a bit on the firm mattress. "This quilt looks old. Is it an heirloom?"

"Mama made it for me when I get her out of old country. When I took jobs and started as mercenary, I sent all of my money to Mama and sisters, made sure they get to America. She want to help, but have only money I give her, so she made and send quilt to me. Kept me warm when I was alone. It means a lot to me."

"I can tell. She is a wunderbar quilter, Schatz."

"Spasiba, will make sure to tell her in next letter how much my boyfriend likes it." Their laugh was short, but warm. Here, alone, removed from the world, they were unashamed, unhurried, and it was a sort of giddy high just to be together without anything or anyone looming overhead.

"Hopefully it will keep me warm tonight as well. It is certainly drafty, and I am still so cold from the ride up here."

"Will turn on heat. To help warm up, maybe you want to take bath? I have big tub."

"I'm sure. Everything here is big."  
"Is true," the big man agreed with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"For once, that's not what I meant."  
"Da, but let me show you tub," Heavy commanded with a grin, scooping Medic up into his arms. The German yelped in surprise, clinging to the big Russian as Heavy headed out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom. Medic opened the door for him, and they entered into a chamber that could only be described as palatial. The toilet was overlarge, as expected, and a large three-sink table took up the wall beside it with a large, long mirror above it. A shower stood in a corner, a standing-only stall with plenty of space, a linen closet abutting it.

Against the other wall, the bath tub stood. Medic had expected a large claw-foot affair, and was surprised to instead find what looked almost a swimming pool. It was long, rectangular, and set into raised tile that emerged from the floor. It was wide, standing out from the wall, which sported a large bay window that looked out to the east. Its depth was close to three feet, and as Heavy approached, Medic saw that inside, the surface was smooth, glossy tile, a rim around the side acting as a seat. It seemed more a long whirlpool than a bath tub.

"You weren't kidding. That is a bath tub?"

"Like many of my things, had it custom-made. Is more than enough for giant man. Should be plenty for doktor."  
"I think I will indulge, then," Medic decided, smiling as his lover carefully set him down.

"Towels are in closet there. I will go prepare dinner while you relax."

"Danke, Bär," the doctor thanked, pressing a soft kiss to his beloved's chin. He plugged the drain, and turned the water on. A hot bath would be wonderful. He began to shuck his clothes, shaking his bottom for Heavy as he did. "So are you going to go cook? I will be done long before you finish, otherwise." His grin indicated the last thing he wanted was for the giant to depart.

Heavy closed the bathroom door behind him, tugging his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. The rest of his clothing soon followed, joining Medic's in a pile on the cold tiles. Their bodies crashed together in a surge of heat and need, joining at the mouth, lips moving in concert to the searing heat of their tongues as they grappled. Holding each other so close, so tight, their vicious breaths puffing out into the cold as they clung together for fear that any space between their bodies would stretch into miles and oceans across infinity, tearing them from their long-awaited bliss.

Alone, together. Two bodies, two hearts, isolated from all external stimuli. Just Heavy and Medic, the cold mountain and the gentle smile of the moon high above. No voices but their own, no worries, no obligations, no prying eyes and gossiping tongues. No expectations from the rest of the world. They had their frozen eden, their paradise shod in ice and snow.

"I love you, mein Heavy," Medic cooed when at last their lips parted, planting gentle kisses along the big man's collarbone.

"I love you too, Doktor," Heavy responded, taking a deep breath, inhaling the smaller man's scent.

"Will you join me in the bath?"

"Was hoping you would ask."

 

 

 

The water was hot, licking their frozen flesh like dragons' tongues, burning tendrils quickly chilled by the cloying cold of their skin and the air above, steam rising defiantly into the room, fogging the bay window. Waves sloshed about, crashing against the sides of the tub, clawing at the edges in a desperate attempt to escape to the tiles below. The frantic frottage of the men within set the waters to churning.

Heavy sat on the ridge of tile within the tub, his hands gripping Medic's hips with a sense not just of desire, of urgency, but of possession as well. Medic was his, as he was Medic's, the doctor claiming him with gentle bites of his neck, his arms wrapped around the Russian's great shoulders as he rolled those slim hips, rubbing their cocks. The loud, needful moans that assailed Heavy's ears driving him further into rapture, capturing those lips in another kiss, needing to taste his lover, to feel him.

Medic slipped one hand between them, holding them together as he moved, wrestling with his tongue even as he grappled with his cock, his body thrumming with jubilant, ecstatic life. The untouchable ideal, the man he loved, the privacy they craved, a life together, it all seemed so false, a pipe-dream conjured by the addled fancy of a sun-baked mercenary who'd spent so much of his life running that he had no idea how to slow to a halt. Love, life, a future; those weren't luxuries afforded a man like him, nor a man like the golden god upon which he perched.

But Heavy had a home. It was a real home, not like the tiny, book-laden apartment Medic had attempted to fashion into something livable. A real home that he had brought Medic into. A home that could be theirs. Together.

"Heavy," Medic whispered, biting at his earlobe with his lips. He could feel himself nearing the precipice, his soul ablaze with scorching fire the mere water of the tub could never hope to attain. He could feel himself boiling away under the assault of it, growing light-headed.

"Doktor," Heavy replied, shuddering as he neared his own climax, burying his face in the smaller man's shoulder, kissing and sucking, marking him as his own.

Medic arched, shaking as his release came quickly, keening to the high ceiling, to the snow-covered roof, to the sky above. The moon, the only soul party to their lovemaking, continued as it ever had, grinning away in the darkness of the heavens, keeping their secrets.

Heavy soon followed, his roar unchained in the isolation of the mountains. It echoed through the tiled room, sending a thrill through Medic's insides as he watched the big man's face, contorted in perfect ecstasy. Half-lidded blue eyes met newly-opened ones, and they gazed at each other, arms growing closer, wrapping tighter, tugging each other so near that they half-expected melding into one being.

Their breaths slowed in the steamy room, thick and humid and cloying. The gentle slapping of calming waters lapping at the walls of the tub filled the room where their heavy breathing was swallowed in the viscous atmosphere.

"Doktor, I know you have place to live. But when we are not at work, do you want to live here? With me?"

The feverish kiss Heavy soon found himself assaulted by would serve as answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by an anonymous Tumblr user


End file.
